Most industrial and municipal processes require water treatment facilities to treat effluents returned to the environment. Not all effluent treatment requires the same technologies however. Industrial effluents (such as is found at coal bed methane facilities or oil production sites, for example) all have different particulate, pollutant and/or biomass content inherent to both the industrial processes as well as the particular water and soil conditions found at the site. Municipal requirements would likewise vary depending on desired end-of-pipe quality and use (and again depending on the feed water present at the site).
Electrocoagulation treatment of effluents has long been known and utilized. The electrodes used are sacrificial and require replacement and/or cleaning periodically resulting in plant down time. These electrodes are relatively expensive thus adding to the capital burden of plant maintenance. Improvement directed to these electrodes for such processes could thus be utilized. Moreover, improved treatment technologies adapted to this and other uses can always be utilized given the criticality of provision and maintenance of clean water.